


It's okay

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is sick with bronchitis and still worried about letting his fans down.</p>
<p>Just something that could have happened if Sauli was in Brussels to take care of Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

Adam hated the feeling of cold metal on the skin of his chest. And after that on his back. And that fucking focused face of the doctor. 

"Hm" The doctor frowned, placing the chest piece on Adam's chest again. 

Adam didn't like that frown. At all. 

The doctor pulled the chest piece away and took the ear pieces off his ears. He put the stethoscope on the table and looked at his patient.

"I'm sorry to tell you but it seems you suffer from a severe bronchitis. And I need to order at least 24 hours of vocal and bed rest to you" He informed, pulling out a piece of paper. 

Adam gave him a disapproving frown while buttoning his shirt. 

"But we have a show tonight" He said, his voice somewhat coarse. 

"I know. I'm really sorry" The doctor said, smiling in empathy. 

No smiles are enough now. Adam has 15 000 people to entertain tonight. And this dude is telling him to stay in bed. 

"But we did a show yesterday"

"I know" The doctor said again, "And there is a possibility it made this worse. If you want to keep your voice, you will follow my orders" 

"But..." Adam started, glancing behind him where Sauli sat on the chair and looked at him with a firm face. 

"No buts, Mr. Lambert. This is an order"

♡♡♡ 

"Unfair. I hate letting people down" Adam said, his voice coarse. He squirmed when Sauli tried to keep him still so he could tuck him under all the covers.

"Sush. None of that. And stay still!" Sauli said immediately. 

"Don't try to tuck me in!" Adam hissed, "I don't even feel sick!"

Sauli rolled his eyes, not giving up. 

"Maybe not but you still are! Do I have to tie you to bed?!" He asked and jumped on the bed himself as well. 

"Wouldn't be the first time" Adam winked and stopped the squirming because he much rather stays tucked in bed when Sauli is with him. 

And Sauli knows that too. That's why he got on the bed as well. 

"You don't stop thinking dirty even when you're sick?" Sauli questioned, managing to get Adam under all the covers.

Adam felt warm and fuzzy in Sauli's care. Even though he would like to be at the venue to get ready for the evening. 

"No" He said then. 

Sauli rolled his eyes, smiling a little. 

A short cough attack caught Adam off guard. He covered his mouth and held his throat with his other hand. 

Sauli's smile faded immediately and he waited for Adam's coughs to wind down before he handed him a bottle of water. 

Adam took a gulp to moisten his dry throat and put it on the nightstand.

His face told pretty much everything Sauli needed to know; Adam hated this. Probably more than anybody else. He was genuinely upset that he can't perform tonight.

"I let 15 000 down" He whispered, moving a bit closer to Sauli's secure body, "Some of them were already waiting there..." 

"Hush, love. They will understand" Sauli soothed, petting Adam's soft hair. 

Adam inhaled Sauli's relaxing scent and clutched his shirt. Sauli's embrace is one the very few things that can make him feel any better right now. 

"Forget about the others for now. How are _you_ feeling?" Sauli asked. 

"Emotionally? Worst. And physically,,, I dunno. A bit tired and raspy feely throat but I live. My lungs feel better than last night. Coughing hurts though" Adam said, whispering again, not wanting to use his voice any more than he had to.

"And you feel a bit hot" Sauli declared, pressing his hand against Adam's cheek, then on his forehead, "You must be running a fever too"

"Probably. That's why I'm so cold" Adam pouted. 

"I can get you a blanket" Sauli offered. 

"No. You really don't have to" Adam chuckled, "You already fed me some nasty soup, made me some throat coat tea and tucked me in bed. You're doing enough just by being here"

Sauli smiled, pulling Adam just a little bit closer to him if that was even physically possible anymore. 

"I can do one thing more though" Sauli winked, diving under the covers as well, "Nothing is warmer than another body" 

Adam giggled, settling close. Adam threw his leg over Sauli's hips and pressed his head in the pit of his arm. Oh, this felt better. Much better. More warm too. 

Sauli stroked the skin of his thigh that was thrown over his hips. 

"Do you need something? Anything? More tea, painkillers?"

"Maybe one thing"

"Anything"

"Just hold me really close"

Sauli chuckled, not really knowing how he could hold Adam closer. His arm was around Adam's shoulders, Adam's leg was thrown across his hips and he stroked the leg with his free hand. 

He just ended up squeezing Adam's shoulder. 

"I can't stop thinking about the fans... I hate cancelling things. I just _hate_ it" 

Sauli kissed the top of Adam's head and sighed. 

"I know you do. And they know you do. But your health is everything. Way more important than one show" 

Adam pouted again. But he sang yesterday!

"But I'm pretty sure I could have done it. I know some techniques" 

"No, you really couldn't have" Sauli decided, "Considering the soreness you felt yesterday after the gig. Just no, Adam. Forget it and just rest" 

Adam wanted to sulk. And stomp his feet. He probably would if Sauli wasn't there. 

He felt Sauli's fingers leave his thigh and they appeared beneath his chin, making him raise his head. 

He met Sauli's bright blue eyes.

"Adam, it's okay. Everybody gets sick sometimes. You did now. You're not a machine, you're a human" Sauli said soothingly, "Right?"

"Right" Adam mumbled. 

Sauli pressed a gentle kiss on his upper lip and on the side of his mouth. Adam wanted a proper kiss but he didn't want to risk spreading the virus that caused his illness. 

"Now rest. Take a nap before the flight. I'll hold you"

Adam smiled a little, pressing his head against Sauli's chest. Okay, maybe the world really does not end here.


End file.
